


Finding Out

by SoraMoto



Series: Lost [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Family situation, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Alaskan Purchase and following Saving the Lost. Alaska wants to tell Russia where she came from. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I forgot something and I realized before I just added it to the end of The Alaskan Purchase that I should make it it's own one-shot. Before reading this I highly suggest reading both Saving the Lost and The Alaskan Purchase as this takes place after both(though it starts out during Saving the Lost). Hehe I even hinted at it in Saving the Lost. Anyway enjoy.

Anyu was the only state truly nervous about the meeting, or rather the announcement. Even if no one had ever said anything she knew she was different from her brothers and sisters. She had never known anything besides her family and she wasn't stupid. She knew from when they had gotten Kenneth that she should have been found in the cold Alaskan frontier and should have the memories of that time. But she wasn't and she didn't. She had always known her father's warm embrace. So she had done her research so to speak and found that the older states truly were older. Even if they looked younger they had technically been colonized and thus born before Alfred. So he couldn't be their father, their brother maybe but calling him 'Dad' was stretching things. So what about her. He had always been her dad, she even had his ungodly strength. None of the other states could boast that. So why her?

She had tried asking about it but they all just brushed her off and said she didn't need to worry about it. But she had worried about it. And it wasn't until the cold war began that she started to realize maybe why she was different. Alfred had made all the states move into his home near Wright Patterson Air Force Base, he felt it was the safest place to keep them out of site and well safe. Anyu had been watching a news reel about the political dance America was having with Russia that would determine if they went to war and she saw him. Russia. She froze and studied his face, it was round just like hers. She studied the rest of him and she saw a lot of similarities, coloring aside. It was like someone had taken the Russian and her father and mashed them together and she was the result. Is that why she was different? She brushed it off as ridiculous. How would her dad or Russia have gotten pregnant? They were both guys and were severely lacking in the uterus department. So it just wasn't possible.

Then, in the nineties, she found some old photographs taken from around the time that America purchased the Alaska Territory from Russia. There was her dad, with the older states and was that his belly? He looked pregnant. She nearly flipped before running to her dad's room and barging in.

"Dad!"

"Gwah! Anyu! What is it?" It seems Alfred had fallen asleep on the sofa in his room, he even had a book on his lap. That is until the arctic state had come running in. This left him sprawled on the floor, texas askew on his face and book scattered on the floor.

"This!" Anyu shoves the old photograph into his face and is praying he has a better explanation than the one she had come to.

"I," He looks the photograph over and then sheepishly looks up at his daughter. "I got pregnant." Alfred was trying to sit up but stayed on the floor, resting back against the sofa. Seeing that the girl wanted more he runs a hand through his hair. "Russia and I," He scrunches his face up a bit while trying to piece together what he wants to say. "Look I was just as surprised as you are. You know we're not human." He looks at her to see if she is getting this yet. She seems to be starting to. "Well we figured out that if it's timed right we can get pregnant. Male or female probably doesn't matter."

Anyu looks a bit confused at the probably, "Anyu as far as I know you are the only one of our kind to actually be born. I've never heard any of the others mention getting pregnant."

Anyu moves and then sits on her father's lap, curling into him. "Is that why you had the other states start calling you dad?"

Alfred grins and wraps his arms around her, "You're a smart one aren't . To keep how you came to be secret should the secret ever get out. The world is a very dangerous place. Everyone agreed to it."

They stayed like that for a while, Alfred just holding his little girl.

Now she had a chance to actually meet her father. Her biological father anyway. The other states had told her not to get her hopes up on him wanting to get to know her at all. He was Russia after all.

They were now standing outside the meeting room waiting to be called in and Anyu was trying to hide her nervousness. Given that no one seemed to have noticed it she figured she was doing a good job, though she had noticed that New Prussia looked rather nervous himself. She figured it was due to his resemblance to a dead nation. She remembered Alfred mentioning how he first met the boy and that he had over-reacted to the resemblance. She wondered if anyone would call her on her own resemblance to her father.

It was time, they open the door and enter the room, she casts her eyes about and before she can find the Russian she spots a man that looks a lot like Louis only older and with fairer skin. She frowns. Could that be France? Maybe she didn't need to be as worried about being noticed as she thought.

When Alfred finally got to introduce them Anyu opted to simply raise her hand to let them know which one she was. She had eventually located Russia but the way the man was smiling was a bit creepy and she decided it was better to not draw his attention. Maybe dad was right about him being a bad person. After the introductions Alfred ushered them out of the room and off for burgers. Anyu groaned but followed anyway, trying to get Alfred's attention so they could go to T.G.I. Fridays instead.

The next day Anyu opted to go with her siblings and New Prussia on a tour of New York. It wasn't very exciting, well not until New Prussia began to freak out over something. When Belle asked him what was going on he said something to her and she began helping him to pack them up. Anyu took the opportunity to look around and try to figure out what caused the sudden change in attitude but didn't see anything.

They got back to the hotel and had just entered the elevator when a woman entered. Anyu noticed Gilbert tense and when he tried for the buttons panel she intercepted him. Anyu took a closer look at the woman as she began talking. It was like seeing an older version of herself but with Russia's eyes. The fact that the woman wanted to take them to see Russia made the Alaskan wonder if he had noticed her resemblance.

The woman led them to a room in the hotel and ordered the boys, who were smaller, to tie the girls up. New Prussia got to it more quickly and came to her, binding her hands and ankles. She noticed that they were tied tight but she could easily wiggle the rope down to the narrower part of her wrist. It seemed he knew what he was doing, so she would be prepared to follow his lead. The opportunity came much sooner than Anyu expected The woman was going to tie New Prussia when he sprung into action. He shouted for them to grab the knife and Anyu reached for the knife. Grabbing it she turns to Belle and holds it for her as she saws her ropes away. Once Belle is working at the ropes around her ankles Anyu turns to Kenneth holding up the knife so he can get his hands free. Then the door begins to open and Belle is pushing Kenneth to New Prussia and telling him to go. Anyu sees the door open fully and her eyes lock with Russia's. She notices him stumble as New Prussia makes it out past him carrying Kenneth. She watches as Russia frowns after the smaller boys but thinks better of following them and turns his frown on the woman.

"Belarus. What are you doing in my room with Amerika's states?"

"Brother, I was bringing them to you. You wanted me to didn't you?" She looked so earnestly at him that Anyu almost felt sorry for her when Russia just glared at her.

"Amerika will not be happy that you took his children Belarus. I will take them back to him, da?" The Russian's voice was like that of a child but he gave off a rather malevolent aura as he spoke. It sent shivers up the girls' spines. Russia crossed the room to them and began to untie Anyu's wrists, then unties her ankles. "There." He rubs her wrists a bit to make sure they didn't hurt and smiles up at her. "You are free now. I will make sure you get back to Amerika safely, da?"

One last look at Belarus had her scurrying out of the way. Russia then led the girls past her and into the hallway.

They met up with an enraged Alfred in the lobby and Russia was quick to thrust the girls at him before he could reach him. This stopped the shorter nation from simply lashing out at him and give him a chance to explain. Anyu and Belle reluctantly backed up his story. Russia quickly made his way back to the elevator and Alfred led the two states back the way he came, fussing over them the whole way.

Anyu spent the night staring at the ceiling of the hotel room trying to sleep, she kept thinking about how much she resembled Belarus, her aunt. Who else had noticed?

When the morning came she was groggy and saw Alfred off with the others. They were to stay in the room until he came to get them for the party that afternoon. Anyu took the opportunity to sleep in.

The party was rather interesting in that they found out that New Prussia was the old Prussia. It didn't seem many were surprised. The older European nations seemed to eye Germany when it was revealed once and for all. Anyu wondered why but didn't ask. In the excitement of the other nations crowding around the Prussian Anyu found herself alone in the crowd until a cool presence was felt at her back and heavy hand fell on her shoulder. The hand pulled her back from the crowd to a corner of the room with fewer nations, fewer ears and eyes. Anyu knew who it had to be and hoped he wasn't going to try anything. She may not have been the smallest of the states but she was no match for the Russian that was now turning her to face him.

He had that innocent smile on his face, the one that made a shiver run up her spine.

"Alaska, da?"

She looks up at the taller man and nods, not trusting her voice to not crack in his presence.

"You are nervous? Do not worry, I only wish to talk with you. I will not take you from Amerika unless you wish to be taken." The smile he gives her is not very reassuring, but she nods anyway.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I remember when you were mine. I went and searched. I was so hoping to find a friend in the land you represent." He frowns a bit. "But I couldn't find you."

"Uh well, da, I mean, America said I was..." What could she tell him? She wasn't born of the land like others of their kind. She began to shuffle uncomfortably under his gaze, casting her eyes about for help or an answer. "I guess I wasn't big enough to be found when you were looking. America has a lot of luck with find us. He found all the others when no one else could."

"Ah, but did the others even look for anyone else." Russia had a point. He said he had tried to find someone in the land that became hers and he couldn't. The other nations that colonized the Americas had seemingly stopped looking for personifications after they found America. Canada was found only because America had supposedly dragged him out to the others. Anyu gulps nervously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Russia, but I should probably get back to my family, they'll be wondering where I am." She turns to leave but the Russian stops her by grabbing her sleeve.

"I do not believe you. Lying is bad, da?"

She doesn't turn around she can feel that he seems to be getting angrier then warm arms engulf her and she is being pulled from the Russian's cold grip.

"There you are Alaska. I was beginning to worry something had happened to you."

She takes in deep breath, beneath the smell of greasy meat and salty fries was a crisp smell of wide open spaces and clear skies after a spring rain.

"Dad, I'm fine. Mr. Russia just wanted to talk."

"Oh, what about?" He looks over her at the taller man behind her.

"We were talking about how you were so lucky to find her. You must be much more persistent than I. I spent many years searching the land for one like her and I couldn't find anyone. How long were you looking before you found her?"

Anyu feels the grip around her tighten and she knows her dad is not happy with the question.

"What does it matter how long I looked? I found her, you must not have looked very hard."

"I think I am better suited for searching in cold places than you Amerika. But you are right I did not find her. I wonder."

Anyu feels the cold gaze on her back.

"You are very protective of this one. You leave all the others just to find this one. Why is she so important?"

Anyu feels him quivering in anger and decides to try to calm things down between the two. "We're all important to him. Even shepherds will leave the flock to round up a stray lamb."

"So you are a lamb little one?"

She turns a bit to look at him and nods, "Of course."

Russia seems to pout before smiling again and wondering off. It was obviously fake, he never got the answers he wanted and they all knew it. Alfred gave her another quick squeeze before leading her over to the others.

Alfred pulled her aside when they got back to their suite.

"Anyu..."

She looked up at him, eyes devoid of any expectations. He seemed to sadden seeing the look in her eyes.

"Do you want to tell him?"

Did she? She wasn't even sure herself if it was a good idea or if she even wanted it.

"I don't know dad. A part of me wants the chance to get to know him. But at the same time..."

Alfred smiles a bit and chuckles, "Yeah, he's like that. You get used to it." He places his larger hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "I will not force you. but I will support you if you want to tell him."

He is just about to let up and go to bed when she stops him with a hand on his wrist. "Dad. Why are you bringing this up with me now?"

He quirks his lips a bit at the question. "Well part of it is because of Prussia. Even if he was scared or whatever he still came out about himself down there earlier. I also know that you've been wanting to be able to get to know your father for decades. Well so why not tell him?"

She nods, "Let me think about it."

Anyu did think about it and decided that, as long as her dad was with her, she wanted to tell Russia she was his daughter. She told Alfred as much and he grinned at her and gave her a big hug,

"That's my girl!"

They decided that they would tell him on the last day of the meeting. After all they didn't want the other nations to learn the truth. The truth being that Alfred had gotten pregnant and given birth.

"Hey Russia!" America runs up to the taller man at the end of the last meeting of the conference. The taller man turns to the blonde and looks him over. He sees that America seems to be nervous, despite still smiling that same idiotic smile he always has.

"What is it, Amerika?"

America rubs the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. "Look this will sound a bit weird but would you like to come to dinner." Some of the other nations that were around them froze when they heard America's offer, Even the Russian seemed taken aback by it. "I mean we wouldn't be alone. My kid, s will be there so..."

Russia notices the delay on adding the plural, intrigued he nods. "Da. Where were you wanting to go then, Amerika?"

"Well there's this little place they like to go that I think you'll like better than burgers."

Russia nods and follows America out of the room and to the lobby where he sees only one of America's states. Curious he keeps his mouth shut and follows the two out to a waiting cab. He does note that the only state with them is Alaska and wonders if the others are already there. Then he remembers America's slip up earlier.

"Is it just the three of us, Amerika?"

"Uh oh yeah. Just the three of us." He glances at the girl and pats her knee. Russia notices that she seems rather nervous and wonders why.

"You do not need to be nervous malyutka. I do not bite." He gave her a small smile meant to reassure her. It didn't.

America set a hand on her knee and rubbed it, calming the girl.

The cab pulls up to a building with a black awning over the door with white lettering that read 'The Russian'. Russia raises a brow at the name of where they were apparently eating and looked to his companions. Alsaka seemed to be rather pleased with where they were eating as she was hugging America fiercely and spouting 'thank you's. America was just smiling and leading them to the door.

America told the hostess he had reservations and they were soon led to a table in the back. It was somewhat isolated and lent an air of privacy to the space. America sat down across from Russia leaving Alaska to sit between the two. Russia felt the seating was a bit odd but did not say anything. He picked up the menu and proceeded to look it over. It was mostly food from his country and Russia could not help but eye the American over his menu.

"Amerika, what is this about?"

America seemed to freeze for a moment before smiling nervously, "Can't we just go out and enjoy a good meal as, er, friends?"

Russia noticed Alaska quietly watching the two like one would a tennis match. "Da. However we both know that we are not exactly friends." Russia caught the quick glance America sent the girl with them who at the same time seemed to look suddenly saddened.

"Ivan. Won't you wait till we order and then I will explain why I asked you here?" America seemed to be pleading with the larger man, but what shocked Russia was the use of his human name. He was not even aware he had known his name. He nods, still a bit in shock.

America smiles back at him and turns to Alaska. "Hey Anyu, you're always telling me how good the stroganoff here is. Do you think I should try that?" Ivan was again shocked at America so casually using the girl's own human name. She smiles at America but shakes her head.

"No I think you'd probably prefer one of the American style dishes. Flip the menu over, they're on the back." She turns to the taller man on her other side. "You should try the borsch, its pretty good. I don't know how it compares to what you have back home but I've always liked it."

Still a bit shocked at the casual turn the dinner had taken, the Russian nods. "Ala..."

"Anyu. D... Alfred already used my human name, you should as well." She smiles up at him hopefully.

"Da, Anyu. Do you eat here often?" She nods and a light blush over takes her face.

"I've always liked Russian cuisine."

"Yeah I keep telling her American food is so much better but she insists they're both good."

"I do have to admit, I have a soft spot for Russian-American food."

Russia kept finding himself confused by this seemingly young girl. She was one of America's wasn't she? Then why did she like his food as well.

Shortly after that the server came and took their orders. He noticed that Alaska got hot tea and stroganoff, while America got some kind of sandwich and cola. Russia himself took the recommendation to try the borsch and also ordered hot tea. He watched as America and Alaska made small talk while they waited for their dinners to arrive. Occasionally one would try to bring him into the conversation.

Their food came quickly and they ate in relative silence and Russia was pleasantly surprised that the borsch was actually rather good. When they finished America began to fiddle with his napkin, looking anxiously at the arctic state. Alaska was looking at America with a hopeful and pleading look in her eyes. Letting out a sigh America ran a hand through his hair and looked Russia in the eyes.

"Ivan. Do, do you remember the Alaskan Purchase?"

Russia raised a brow at that question, but nodded. "Da, but is that appropriate to bring up in front of malyutka?" He almost frowned at the blush that spread across Alaska's face. Why was that so embarrassing for the girl? He looked back at America, somewhat confused. "Amerika..."

"Please call me Alfred, Ivan. This isn't anything formal or to do with our work."

America glances again at Alaska.

"Then what is this about Alfred? I do not appreciate being toyed with in this manner. Simply say what it is you wish to tell me."

America shifted uncomfortably under the cold gaze of the other man. "I. Ivan I found something out about, well, about our biology that I don't think anyone else has ever experienced before. Least I don't think anyone else has. Arthur maybe."

"Alfred."

"I got pregnant."

SIlence. Surely he was joking. "Surely this is a joke. You are a man Alfred. We may not be exactly human but you are still male."

"I'm not joking Ivan. And Anyu is our daughter. She didn't exist before, before our night. That's why you couldn't have found her no matter how much you searched."

"Nyet. You lie." Russia stood and glared down at the American.

"I'm not lying Ivan. And the older states can back me up." America also stood and matched his gaze with Russia's.

The two continued to glare at one another until a soft sniffle caught their attention. Both turned towards the girl sitting between them to see her rubbing at her eyes. Before either could do or say anything she was standing and running out of the restaurant. America at first made to go after her but then shot a look at Russia.

"I have to pay the bill. But you will go after her and apologize. I know that keeping this from you till now was not the best decision but our history is not the best. She wants to get to know you why don't you try being a dad and go after her."

America flagged down the server with his card and ignored the russian until he decided to leave. Taking the American's advice seemed the best right then so he followed the younger girl out and looked around hoping she hadn't gotten far. Fortunately she hadn't and was sitting on a bench not far from the restaurant. He made his way over to her and sat next to her.

"Amerika is not trying to trick me, da?"

She seems to jumps a bit at his voice and looks up at him. Russia almost feels guilty at the tear stains on her cheeks, but does not show it.

"Why would he joke about this? Dad's always just wanted to keep me, all of us really, safe." She turns back into her arms, burying her face in them and drawing her knees up tighter.

Russia could not argue with the girl. She earnestly believed he was her father. "It is not possible for Amerika to bare a child. He is male. It is impossible."

"Dad likes to think the impossible is only impossible because no one has tried hard enough to make it possible. Besides I've seen the pictures of him when he was pregnant. He had to pose with his president at the State of the Union Address to Congress and his belly is pretty round." She looks back up at Russia. "Besides we are nations. Not human and not really anything that makes sense. Just because no one else has ever gotten pregnant doesn't mean it couldn't ever happen."

Russia could not argue her logic. It made some strange sort of sense, if only because it was true that nations were not like anything else on the earth. After all they were not born, they just appeared. Who was to say that a male nation could not give birth?

"So you are my daughter then?" He was still unsure but he figured he could give it a try.

Alaska looks up at him and smiles happily. "Da."

He smiles a bit back at her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ve~ such a long story but I got it all in one go. Took a while to get it all out though. And for those reading Bleeding Maple don't worry I am working on the next chapter I just am having trouble figuring out where to go with it next. Please review.


End file.
